Winry's flowers
by Hooded-Figurine
Summary: Ed leads Al and Winry into the forest andthe brothers start fighting. Over her. Cute Oneshot fic, Edwin.


Heyals, this is my entry for the oneshot contest being held by Faith Altoire. Well, there's not much else to explain. I don't own FMA, and nobody thinks I do. So no problem. Right?

* * *

The school bell rang, and Ed grabbed his messanger backpack from the floor beside his desk, hurriedly stuffing notebooks and papers inside. Rushing outside, he spotted his brother waiting by the gate with their friend, Winry. "Brother!" The younger boy called out, waving one short arm in the air.

"Hey Al, Winry." He said nonchalantly, sticking a hand in his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper with an alchemic array drawn on it. "I want to show you something. But we have to go to the woods first."

The younger boy sighed, adjusting the flap on his own messanger backpack as the rest of the children left the school yard. "Brother, you weren't working on that during class, were you?"

The older brother's golden eyes shone with mischief, "Of course not Al. Now come _on_!" The young alchemist started up the path confidently, and his brother followed quickly.

"Ed, Al?"

The boys stopped and turned to face their friend. "Yeah Winry?"

"We're supposed to come straight home to Granny's today." She said, clutching at her own messenger backpack, identical to both of the boys' bags.

But Ed ignored her, and Alphonse follewed his older brother dutifully, leaving Winry behind. "Hey, guys! Wait up!"

She ran forward and follwed behind them into the small woods that lay some distance from both the school and their homes. As they followed Ed into the woods the young alchemist picked up a stick and started brandishing it in the ar like a sword. "Haha! I am the great and mighty Sir Elric, slayer of dragons and other viscious beasts!"

Alphonse laughed, and Ed turned around to pull a face at him before turning back to face the path again. Behind them Winry jogged to catch up, dress flaring out around her legs. "Guys, we're supposed to be going right home!"

Al turned his head to look over his shoulder, and Ed turned around again with a smile on his face. "Geez Winry, you're worrying too much."

Al and Winry followed Ed for another few minutes, not arguing until Ed stopped and turned around. "Brother, we're lost." The youngest blonde spoke up, clutching his bag in one hand and Winry's hand in the other.

Ed stopped and looked around, before stubbornly pushing through a bush. The other two followed him through the bush and came into a little clearing. "Ha! Told ya I knew where I was going!" The two younger blonds stared at the idyllic little clearing, and Ed pulled a neatly folded sheet of paper from his bag. "This is what I wanted to show you." He said, placing the circle against a tree and pressing on it with both hands.

After a few moments of nothing, the tree next to it exploded violently. Winry yelped, and when she turned to run the brothers called out at the same time. "Winry!" But the girl wasn't listening, she just pushed through the branches and fled towards her house. Then the brothers turned on each other.

"You scared her off!" Al yelled.

"What?" Ed spluttered, "No I didn't, that circle didn't do anything!"

Al stuck his tongue out. "I'm going to go ask Winry if she'll marry me." He said brashly. "And I'm going to go do it right now."

He started through the bush, but Ed grabbed his collar roughly. "Oh no you aren't!" When Al struggled, Ed pulled harder on his collar, yanking him into the clearing. "I'm going to be the one to marry Winry!"

Al got to his feet, staring his brother in the eye. "Would you fight me for her?"

Ed's face turned red, "I don't have to! She's going to marry _me_!"

Al put one hand out in a 'come and get me' position. "You don't know that. You're just scared you'll lose to me in a fight. Again."

With a sudden, earsplitting scream, the older Elric boy leapt for his brother, who barely dodged the hands reaching for his throat. The two children began to wrestle inexpertly in the grassy clearing, and after a few minutes Ed found himself kneeling on his brother's chest, pinning the younger boy's hands apart. "She's marrying _me_." He spat in his brother's face before getting up.

Al got slowly to his feet, and grabbed a few flowers from the edge of the grove before rushing out. Ed grabbed another bunch and raced after him, yelling, "I won, Al! She's marrying **ME**!" They scrambled through the not so friendly underbrush until breaking out a few dozen yards from the little yellow house where Winry sat on the porch.

Flat out sprinting, Ed careened uncontrollably down the steep side of the hill and ran into the porch railing face first. "Ed!" Winry jumped to her feet, "Are you alright?"

The boy removed his head from the bars and staggered back from the porch, holding out the fairly ragged looking fistfull of wildflowers. His little brother trotted up behind him and held out a bigger bunch of flowers in much better condition. "Winry, will you marry me?" They said together, not bothering to glare or jinx while waiting on her response.

"Hmm.." She mused, taking the bunches from both boys at the same time. "No. I won't marry either of you."

"What!" Yelled Ed, his golden eyes widening in surprise.

"Why?" Al pleaded, turning his lower lip out in an adorable pout.

Winry held the flowers closer to her chest, and a smile flitted across her face before she spoke. "I don't like guys who are shorter than me." And with that she fled into her house and seperated the two bunches of flowers, plucking the remaining petals from Ed's raggedy bouquet. "He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he lovesa me not. He loves me..."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I'm a sucker for the cheese. Click the review button below and make my day? Pweeeeez?**


End file.
